


【宿伏 g】第九根手指

by GasPool



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasPool/pseuds/GasPool
Summary: 另名：我恐怖的丈夫。高大男子宿，杀手惠。预警：血腥的犯罪/犯罪处理描写注意，血浆文，有角色死亡(?)，三观不正，那还真的是抱歉了。he（想不到吧.jpg）
Relationships: 宿伏
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【宿伏 g】第九根手指

六月二十二日  
[江南区 悬赏交易所]

瘦高的青年

“啊啊，这不是惠吗，你怎么来了”  
“我把他杀了”  
“这可麻烦了，买家说要等………”

伏黑惠从背包里拿出来把一个手掌大的合金盒子，敲在石制的桌子上发出脆响，他用两根手指将它推向孔时，金属与石头摩擦的噪声让整个交易市场侧目。吸烟的男人摇头咂嘴，收下那个铁盒，“好了好了，知道了”。然后小声嘀咕一句，“真是和你爸一个德行”。

“您说什么？”，伏黑惠站在桌子前面，看着孔时戴上手套打开那个金属盒子，但等到他拿出里面的东西时候，眼神又飘到别的地方。

一根小拇指。  
黑市的交易方式。割下头颅是过于原始的做法，那不便于运输，更别提大量的血迹给警方留下的把柄。更为明智的做法是把暗杀目标尸体的右手小拇指砍掉，现代的黑市能鉴定出来那根手指是否来自尸体，从而确定目标死亡。

孔时在检查那根手指的断面，血液凝固情况。它毫无疑问来自于那个男人，除了他之外，孔时没见过第二个人有这样一双手，诡异的手指，尖锐的黑色指甲，像是捕食者的爪子，旧日的化石。他相信自己熟悉杀手的孩子，这些检查只是在走过场，伏黑惠足够优秀，足够出色，出色到他将赏金最多、最棘手的单子交给这个没多少经验的、初出茅庐的杀手。

“我说，应该没什么问题”，  
“等DNA比对出来之后，我和买家联系一下，就把尾款打给你”

“恭喜，大单哦”，“要不要提前喝一杯”  
“不了，我还没处理完尸体。”  
“………”  
“开玩笑的吧”  
“电话联系”

伏黑惠应该不会犯这样低级的错误，一个杀手不应该犯的错误，一个有常识的人不应该犯的错误。

一刀毙命。  
伏黑惠做的很干净，藏在中指和食指之间的柳叶刀，就像是他们平时的爱抚一样，抹上宿傩的脖子，右颈动脉皮下三公分。宿傩的身体倒在床上，血液喷涌在床单，他连抽搐都没有，几乎是瞬间死亡。  
平静的死亡，和一个相对漂亮的死状，在自己的床上，毫无痛苦的死去，伏黑惠唯一能给他的回礼。他不是暴力主义者、滥武者，也对欣赏人死去的样子毫无兴趣。只是工作，能够给他巨款的唯一途径。这不是孔时给他介绍的第一单，伏黑惠对他的暗杀目标有某种要求，这和他父亲出奇的一致，他也只杀杀手，或者是怪物。

宿傩两者都满足。

买主让他七月十日杀了宿傩，这种诡异的要求让伏黑惠和孔时都感到不解，按照常理暗杀目标应该越快越好。

宿傩太高了, 伏黑惠要伸长胳膊才能刺到他的心脏，更别说他的动脉。宿傩很显眼，就像是人群里的怪物，这样一个庞然大物倒下一定会造成不小的轰动。

五月二十七日。  
伏黑惠委托孔时找来的枪都被收缴了，最近这里枪管得很严，打电话的时候他正在宿傩住所对面的大楼测量角度，他叹了口气，然后下楼在这栋楼里租了间公寓。

宿傩漏洞百出，他不像个杀手，他好像什么都不在意。

伏黑惠带上兜帽把自己隐藏在人群里，他躲在窗户后面监视目标的生活，宿傩像是无业游民，他没什么事做。那过于规律，中午去清潭洞的一家餐馆，下午在公园里发呆，晚上去他住宅楼下小巷里的一家酒屋吃晚餐。本来以为是难以预测的目标，伏黑惠没想到自己用了三天就摸清宿傩那无聊又单一的行动轨迹。

第四天他不再跟踪宿傩的行动，在宿傩从来不去的便利店买补给品，然后发现他的跟踪对象在自己毫无察觉的情况下出现在自己身后。也就是那一次的疏忽，伏黑惠伪装出来的身份与宿傩关系无可救药的滑坡，从陌生人，到异国的同乡，到床伴，或许再到情人。伏黑惠在拒绝他、推远他的时候察觉到自己根本没有这个能力，在宿傩与他四目相对的时候就知道自己已经被他吃透了。他能做的只有让这一切发生得慢一点。

宿傩过于高大，伏黑惠算不上矮，但以正常人的身高，要刺中宿傩的要害很困难。要等他俯下身体，坐着，蹲着，躺着，弯腰，低头和他接吻，脖颈交缠，把头埋在他腿间口交，舔弄他肋骨的间隙，让他骑在他性器上，毫无防备地把带着纹身的巨大胸膛袒露给他。  
只有这个时候，伏黑惠才能找到他的弱点。

如果他一开始住在这种人迹罕至的地方，伏黑惠就不需要大费周章接近他。伏黑惠不确定这是不是宿傩的房子。  
“有很中意的餐馆”

当伏黑惠察觉到宿傩对自己的眼神，为时已晚，他像是把自己吃透了一样，盯住他灵魂的背面。

那一切太快了，不只是杀手的经验，伏黑惠的本能告诉他要离面前的男人远一点。宿傩总能发现他、像是能闻到他味道来追踪的野兽。

“找到了更想要好好享用的东西” 

今天是六月二十二日，他没办法再等了。他应该在第一天的时候就把匕首刺进他的心脏。伏黑惠擅长杀人，但他并不擅长撒谎。

伪装出来的关系应该适可而止。

“还没到时间，不能杀他”，他给孔时打过几次电话，这是顾客的要求。忍耐，到后面逐渐演变为伏黑惠对自己的借口。

防止宿傩产生怀疑，继续扮演与他床伴关系。

宿傩给他带来某种实感，危险的、暴力的，伏黑惠并不理解自己对他有怎样的感情，但是宿傩把他的手扣在自己心脏的时候，有力的跳动和共振让他确实感到了宿傩对自己汹涌的、像是海底岩浆一样的爱欲。

那让伏黑惠感到愧疚。  
并不是因为他对这个杀手、这个怪物的看法有所改观，宿傩的罪责应该加上几条，没经过同意地、擅自展开他们的关系，强迫伏黑惠和他做爱，毫无节制和怜悯地要他。毫无疑问宿傩会四处树敌被人记恨，他罪有应得，他太坏了，坏得和他熟悉的人如出一辙。

屠夫不会试图理解待宰的牲畜，并不是因为他们无法沟通，而是在发现它们某种类似人类的感情后，屠夫没办法下手。伏黑惠遇到了屠夫的难题，当他觉得宿傩越来越像真实存在的人类、而不是悬赏金上的头像，他就越没办法下手。

宿傩自顾自地决定他们的关系，甚至包括结婚，伏黑惠将这归咎于他自己伪装的身份和意图，让他丧失选择权权，不过庆幸的是这是宿傩最后一次擅自决定了。

“什么？”伏黑惠怀疑自己听错了。他坐在床上看日本台的电视转播，他转头看向宿傩，表情逐渐失去控制。不是惊讶或者愤怒，伏黑惠皱着眉，好像是悲伤的眼神。

宿傩又重复了一遍。电视的白光打亮他们的侧脸，高大的男人钻到伏黑惠怀里，注意到他注视着自己的手指，然后把左手伸到他面前，“我的戒指应该不好买”。确实不怎么好买，宿傩个头比正常人大上好几圈，手掌大到能一把握住他的肋骨，手指也很粗，光是两个指头给伏黑惠扩张的时候会让他误以为是把整个拳头都塞进来了。伏黑惠第一次跟踪宿傩的时候，看见他的指甲很长、很尖锐，黑色的，像是野兽的爪子，不过在他们相遇的时候宿傩就已经把它们剪短磨平了。宿傩说过见到自己的那一刻就像进入他，伏黑惠没来得及思考这句话的含义，宿傩已经操进去了。

“擅做主张”，十指交缠，伏黑惠不受控制地紧握着宿傩的手，低着头，眼睛埋在前额发里面，语气隐藏着颤抖，“你应该问我的”。  
“会问你的”，“但也只能以后了”

他和宿傩的关系就像从高空坠落，这一切发生的太快了、且超乎他的控制。聪明的杀手应该及时张开保护伞安稳着陆，可是孔时和他的主顾一直再告诉他，“还没到时候”。  
刚刚宿傩所说的话无异于即将砸向地面前的最后一段高速冲刺。那让伏黑惠感到危险，或许不是危险——他从第一天见到宿傩就有的直觉。可能那是无可救药，无论是宿傩，还是他自己。

虚假和自作主张的关系要适可而止。  
伏黑惠没有回答，只是像以往那样，双手抚摸宿傩的脸、头发，在对方栖身过来的时候把双手伸到他颈后。和服的腰带被解开，柳叶刀刃就藏在封边里，灵巧的手指取出毫不费力。紧贴的肉体，伏黑惠的胸腔甚至能和宿傩的心脏产生共鸣，他颈动脉中的血液按照同样的频率跳动，强劲有力。它们在被伏黑惠手中的细刃划开之后迸发。

“不会了”

伏黑惠没有动，但他能感受到那颗巨大的心脏正在熄灭。他做的比哪次都好，教科书般精准的暗杀，目标没有丝毫反抗，就像是练习用的假人。只是宿傩的血液喷到伏黑惠的侧脸，跨过鼻子染到另一边，让他视野模糊。伏黑惠没有动，直到高大的男性身体变得僵直，高热的体温消失，肌肉和肢体逐渐固定，像是一个巨大的、被掏空的骨架罩在他身上，才把这个他熟悉的躯体掀到另一边。潜意识的行为，应该是送行的附赠仪式，就像人们在葬礼上将逝者生前钟爱的物件埋到棺材里一样。情人对他的爱意已经热烈到连伏黑惠都会默认，“这应该是他想要的”，和“这是我最后能给他的”。

刚刚杀死宿傩的刀是他唯一带过来的武器。伏黑惠走出卧室，下楼走向厨房，宿傩有一套刀具，从日本带过来的，之前他用它们剃牛骨炖汤。一只从他们住的房子附近的农户那里买来的活牛，从肢解到分块放到冰箱里。他剃得过于熟练，这让伏黑惠再次确信面前这个什么事都无所谓、对他毫无防备的男性确实是个杀手。弯月一样的刀刃，弧形的刀柄，银色的雕花。现在伏黑惠用它来斩断宿傩右手的小指。他已经死了很久了，肌肉变脆，斩下他的手指废不了多大力气，尸体的血液像是熔岩蛋糕一样缓慢从切口流出，再次提醒伏黑惠，他们虚伪的关系终于终止了。

意识到这一点，他几乎是逃出宿傩的住所。  
取走证明宿傩死亡的，尸体的小指，随便裹上一件宽大的风衣，立起领子遮挡身上的血迹，用热水冲掉脸上凝固的血块。然后拿走宿傩车的钥匙，像是一个误杀他人的新手一样仓皇而逃。

伏黑惠开车回来处理宿傩的尸体，见过孔时让他冷静了许多。毫不意外的，他还在那里，被上的血块已经凝固，渗透到下面的床垫上。伏黑惠用被单包裹着宿傩巨大的身体，向门外拖行，一般体型的尸体伏黑惠单手就能扛起来，但宿傩实在是太高大了。他用铲子在他家门外的森林里挖了个深坑，把尸体平躺埋下去。埋到一半天已经黑了，伏黑惠拿出手机、打开手电架在一边，弯腰的时候发现，他们在这里做过。草丛里有一条被扯坏的白色和服腰封，树皮蹭上了他自己的精液，凝固了，像是树的痂。

他们留下的痕迹太多了。宿傩和他好像在哪里都做过，厨房、浴室、院子，还是他所在的森林，更别说卧室这种重灾区，清理起来很麻烦。烧掉这间房子应该是最干净的方式——一场森林大火。但是山下农场的屋主见过他们两个，杀掉他可以一了百了，不过伏黑惠只会杀悬赏的目标。以他对宿傩的认知，他并不觉得这间房子是他的，毁掉它徒增事端。

那就只能一点一点清理了。伏黑惠回到屋内，机械性地收拾屋子里沾上自己指纹的东西，在室内用金属盆烧沾上血的物品，这时他口袋里的电话响了，按铃声来看是孔时。

“什么？”，他瞳孔缩小，织物让火焰烧的更猛烈，细碎的杂音干扰，听不清电话另一端男人的话语。只有伏黑惠听到后嗤笑的回应，“莫名奇妙”。他很久没笑，和宿傩朝夕相处让他精神和表情都十分紧绷，孔时应该给他讲了个不错的笑话。

“他死了”，宿傩的血液在燃烧，空气里全是他的味道，伏黑的声音不再平静，“他已经死了，我刚把他埋的”¬  
“已经死了”  
“惠，和气生财，要求虽然怪了点，但是………”，

“我不干了”

六月二十七日。

伏黑惠想起那只被宿傩宰杀的牛。  
他没有一刀毙命，

“你应该先杀了它”  
“那样肉不新鲜”  
“太脏了，到处都是血”  
“我会收拾，你先上去等我”  
“声音很大，太吵了”  
“你在怜悯它？”  
“是，没错”，“你杀它的样子像个变态”，“你本来就是”

“先把它杀了”，“你很享受吗？”

“没必要杀它，它现在还活着”  
“活得很痛苦”  
“对尸体施虐来降低自己的自责？一样的死，人道的死法只会让它死期提前”  
“挣扎，然后领悟死的恐惧，痛苦的活着，让自己的死变得美味，这是它的使命。”

“歪理”，伏黑惠抽起刀架上的一把短小的菜刀，走到宿傩和那只奄奄一息的牛面前，按准它的颈动脉用力向下刺，横纹的瞳孔

“你也这样对待人吗？”  
宿傩没有任何掩饰自己“残忍”地杀过人的事实，回答道：“没有错”

宿傩对生命漠视至极，他好像对刚刚宰杀牛、手上沾满鲜血的伏黑惠充满性欲，拉着他在满是血迹死的厨房里做了几发。血液的指印遍布伏黑惠的身体，前胸和后背无一幸免地沾上牛血，宿傩把他按在桌子上操弄。他的脸被怼在血水中，很浅，但好像要溺死他一样，伏黑惠的乳头在桌面逐渐凝固的血浆中勾画，那把刚刚送走这只牛犊的刀近在咫尺，但他没有拿起来，紧握着拳头、任由宿傩折磨他。

“都是一样的”  
“不，我不会吃死掉的肉”。“这只的话，只是因为是你杀的”

“你杀我的时候我就硬了”

选major character death的我笑得拉屎


End file.
